


Such a Smile

by slipintothewater (secondstar)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/slipintothewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'The Company I Keep' oneshot. </p><p>Morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).



> This oneshot takes place in the universe of "The Company I Keep". It was written for Jinxy, who bid on me for the sterek campaign's Wolf Pack Charity Project!

Derek woke up to the feel of Stiles’ tongue sliding up his torso and Stiles’ palm laying lazily on his stomach. His body reacted to the slight touch, waking him even further. Derek hummed, a smile creeping across his face as he ran his fingers up Stiles’ back, opening his eyes to find Stiles watching him with a mischievous look. 

“Morning,” Derek mumbled as he hooked a leg around Stiles, trapping Stiles against his body. Stiles raked his fingers across Derek’s stomach as Derek tucked one of his own hands back, resting his head on it watching Stiles grip him from underneath the sheets, giving him a preemptive tug. Derek raked his teeth over his bottom lip, his eyes closing momentarily as Stiles stroked him. 

“Morning,” Stiles replied, his mouth leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses up Derek’s chest, tangling their legs together, pushing the sheet out of his way before continuing to jack Derek off slowly, taking his time. Derek hissed out a moan as Stiles buried his face in his armpit, rubbing his face against the hair there, breathing him in. Derek’s cock twitched as Stiles’ tongue darted out of his mouth, teasing him. 

Derek watched as Stiles’ thumb smeared a drop of precome over the head of Derek’s cock, stroking him. Derek, his mouth open in a silent moan, splayed his other hand across his own stomach as Stiles’ tongue moved agonizingly slow, making his way from Derek’s armpit to his nipple, his teeth catching it, tongue teasing after he nipped at it. Derek laughed, smirking, a hand reaching up to Stiles’ hair, tugging on the unruly locks. Stiles looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear, his eyes heavily lidded, pupils blown as he licked his lips. 

Derek pulled Stiles into a kiss by the hand in Stiles’ hair, their mouths crashing together in such a way that had them both moaning. Derek urged Stiles to straddle him, his hands on Stiles’ hips. Stiles cupped Derek’s face with his hands, smiling through the kiss as he rolled his hips, teasing Derek, the fabric of his briefs rubbing against his erection. Derek groaned, his teeth nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip in retaliation while his fingers slipped beneath the hem of Stiles’ briefs, pulling them down enough to free him. Stiles didn’t stop moving his hips though, as he kissed Derek breathily, laughing as Derek cupped his ass, a finger sliding between his cheeks. 

“What time is your dad getting in?” Derek asked lazily. Stiles sat up, his hands on Derek’s chest, brow furrowed. 

“Really? You have your hand on my ass and you ask me when my dad is due to get into town?” Derek laughed, nodding his head. 

“Yeah, actually. I want to know how much time I have,” Derek pressed a finger against Stiles’ entrance, not at all surprised that it slid in easily after the previous night. Stiles moaned, his eyes closing as he licked his lips, moving back against Derek’s finger. 

“You asshole,” Stiles rasped jokingly. Derek shrugged. “He said he’d be in early, actually. To take us to brunch before the ceremony.” 

Derek groaned. 

“We have time for a quick fuck, though,” Stiles added, crawling off of Derek, heading to the bathroom where they kept the condoms. Derek watched Stiles step casually out of his briefs as he went. “If that’s what you want.”

“What I want is you back over here,” Derek confessed, a hand sliding down, gripping his cock, jacking himself slowly as Stiles approached. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one getting the special treatment? I mean, I am the one graduating.” 

“You want special treatment?” Derek asked, reaching out and grabbing hold of Stiles’ wrist, yanking him onto the bed and pinning him down. Stiles laughed, nodding his head as Derek took the condom from him. “Alright, then.” 

Derek rolled on the condom first, then spread Stiles’ legs, pushing them up and over his head so that his toes touched the pillow behind his head. Stiles held onto his ankles, his ass on display for Derek. Derek grinned as he looked down at Stiles with his head tilted. Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. 

“Like the view?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded, maneuvering Stiles by wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Derek knelt on the bed, holding Stiles up. “What do you think I am? Some sort of acrobat?” Stiles asked, obviously amused as Derek’s tongue teased his entrance. “Oh, fuck,” Stiles let out, moaning as Derek opened him up by lapping at him, pressing his tongue inwards, teasing him. Stiles’ hands slammed against the mattress, his fists clenching around the sheets as he pushed towards Derek with his feet, which were still behind his head. Stiles panted loudly at the strain of the position. Derek knew he couldn’t handle the position much longer, but he wasn’t through with him yet. Derek added a finger, his teeth raking across Stiles’ tender flesh. Stiles’ body shook. “Okay, okay,” Stiles let out in puffy breaths. “Enough, I’m dying.” 

Derek let go of him, letting him fall onto the bed. Stiles moved his legs, grimacing at the strain that had been put on them. “I feel like I need to stretch next time you do that.” 

“Probably,” Derek answered, his voice shot by how turned on he was. Stiles’ body was flushed, he had precome smeared across his stomach, and his hands were still gripping tightly to the sheets. 

“You-”

“Me?” Derek teased, reaching across to the nightstand, grabbing the lube that had been discarded there the night before. “I’m going to fuck you now.”  
“Good,” Stiles quipped, a hand closing around himself, stroking as he watched Derek spread a dollop of lube over his fingers. “Because we’ve got to shower-”

“Calm down,” Derek said, pressing a finger inward. Stiles shifted up the bed a couple of inches at the intrusion, his mouth hanging open. 

“Cold!” He called out, grabbing a pillow from behind him, tossing it at Derek. “That was fucking cold!” 

“Quit whining,” Derek teased, smacking a hand against Stiles’ thigh as he pushed it aside. He added another drop of lube to his cock, spreading it around as he stroked himself twice. He took hold of Stiles’ hips, bringing him closer as he pressed inward, just a little bit, before he pulled out again. 

He repeated the movement a few times, each time earning a groan from Stiles. He watched himself slide in and out, disappear only to reappear once more. 

“Derek-”

“Hold on,” Derek panted, but Stiles became impatient. He reached up and grabbed Derek by the wrist and pulled him down ontop of him, kissing him on the lips. 

“Fuck me,” Stiles said against his mouth. Derek complied, his elbows on either side of Stiles’ face as he started fucking him, hard. Stiles’ fingers raked down Derek’s back , his legs wrapping around him, ankles hooking together as Derek pistoned his hips. “Jesus, Christ-” Stiles’ back arched, and Derek’s mouth left open mouthed kisses across his neck, marking him as he fucked him. Stiles gasped as he came, groaning as Derek continued to ride him, climbing closer to his own climax.

Stiles brought Derek’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them as Derek moved against him, knowing that it would send him over the edge. Derek bucked his hips once more before stilling inside of Stiles as he came. 

Stiles grinned as Derek rolled off of him, pleased with himself. 

“Look, time for a shower,” he called out as he made his way, slowly and on wobbly legs, towards the bathroom. Derek joined him, rubbing him down with body wash, kissing him lazily as the shower’s spray beat down on them. 

They dressed in comfortable silence, Stiles stopping after he pulled on briefs and a shirt in order to make the bed and clear all evidence that they had just fucked. He pulled on pants just in time for Laura to burst into the room. 

“Our Stiles is growing up!” She fake sobbed, grabbing him and hugging him. 

“Laura!” Stiles said, smiling. “I thought you couldn’t make it.” 

“Like I would miss you, Cum Laude!” She kissed his cheek, then wrapped her arms around Derek, hugging him tight. “What time is your dad due in?” Laura asked, looking at Derek’s watch. 

“He should be in any minute, actually-” 

A knock at the door interrupted them. Stiles jerked his head towards the door, grinning. 

“That’ll be him, right on time,” he said as he opened the door. The Sheriff walked in, hugging his son. 

“So proud of you, Stiles,” he murmured. Stiles pulled him inside, shutting the door to he and Derek’s apartment behind him. “This place was easy to find,” he said as he looked around. “Small, though.” Stiles gave his dad a look. 

“We don’t need that much space,” Stiles admitted. “Besides, it only looks small because our desks take up the entire living room,” Stiles hadn’t had time to clean up his desk after finals, so there were books and papers strewn everywhere. Derek put his hands in his pockets as he watched Stiles bring his father around the apartment, showing him their small deck with enough room for a set of chairs and a small grill. Derek had used it just the night before, making them both steaks. Derek smiled to himself, beyond glad that they decided to move in together since Stiles was staying at Berkeley for his Masters. Derek was in the middle of working on his doctorate, so it all worked out perfectly in his mind.

“So, where are we off to for brunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by lauren and bk. 
> 
> As I said above, this snippet in the universe of The Company I Keep is for Jinxy! I normally don't extend my fics, which is why I didn't attach this to the fic itself :)


End file.
